gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cognoscenti Cabrio
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = COGCABRIO |textlabelname = |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Enus Cognoscenti Cabrio is a two-door convertible vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cognoscenti Cabrio is a 2-door version of the existing Cognoscenti. Its design is based after the real-life . The car seems to have the same bonnet and front fascia as the Cognoscenti, but has more sloping lines that lead down the side to the rear end. It has the traditional front grille found on the normal Cognoscenti with 3 air intake vents. The front bumper features horizontal chrome strips either side of the main grille, just below its bottom edge. All of these intake grilles are painted black. One vent is in the middle with two smaller side vents on the sides. The sides of the car feature a more straight line design until it reaches the rear fender and quarter panel. The car has side skirts that fall low to the ground. The side windows feature chrome trim along the edges and the B pillar is finished with a black polymer surface. The car features a rear-side window that follows the sloping design line and falls to the rear fascia. The rear of the car is a hatchback like design with the same general look as the normal Cognoscenti. The Cognoscenti Cabrio features large 10-spoke wheels with wide track medium-profile tires. The car features a two-piece folding hardtop that stores in the trunk area under the trunk lid. The top takes very little time to be raised or retracted. Current Design Gallery Top Up= |-| Top Down= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Visibly it is clear that the car's suspension is focused more on comfort; it has a fairly loose anti-roll bar setup within its suspension system, and as a result, it tends to have slightly more body roll. The exhaust note sounds notably sportier than the more hushed saloon version and as a result suggests better acceleration (possibly also due to more than likely lighter weight). The top speed is very good, as well as acceleration, thanks to, according to the description, a powerful 5.8L V8 engine. Handling is top-notch due to a not-so-lengthy wheelbase, along with a low center of gravity and good weight distribution, although the car's turning radius isn't the sharpest. Rollovers are not a factor when it comes to cornering. The vehicle shares its engine sound with the Comet, but with a cleaner tone. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = CognoscentiCabrio-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Cognoscenti Coupe.png|A blue Cognoscenti Cabrio in the first trailer. CognoscentiCabrioDown-GTAV-front.png|Top down (Rear quarter view). CognoscentiCabrio-GTAV-Billboard.jpg|Billboard advert of the car. CognoscentiCabrio-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Cognoscenti Cabrio on Legendary Motorsport. CognoscentiCabrio-GTAV-RSC.png|The Cognoscenti Cabrio on Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants Poppy Mitchell Poppy Mitchell's unique Cognoscenti Cabrio features a bright pink paintjob and a unique personal license plate. It also has several modifications applied. It is only seen during one mission.Paparazzo3a script: The following is a snippet from the mission script listing the car's state. vehicle::set_vehicle_doors_locked(Local_3304, 2); vehicle::set_vehicle_model_is_suppressed(Local_3304.f_5, true); vehicle::set_vehicle_lod_multiplier(Local_3304, 2.5f); vehicle::set_vehicle_mod_kit(Local_3304, 0); vehicle::set_vehicle_number_plate_text(Local_3304, "P0PPYM15"); vehicle::lower_convertible_roof(Local_3304, 1); vehicle::set_vehicle_colours(Local_3304, 137, 137); vehicle::set_vehicle_extra_colours(Local_3304, 0, 0); vehicle::set_vehicle_mod(Local_3304, 11, 2, false); vehicle::set_vehicle_mod(Local_3304, 12, 0, false); vehicle::set_vehicle_mod(Local_3304, 14, 3, false); vehicle::set_vehicle_mod(Local_3304, 23, 6, false); vehicle::toggle_vehicle_mod(Local_3304, 18, true); func_301(&(Local_3285/*6*/), 0); func_301(&(Local_3285/*6*/), 0); func_301(&(Local_3285/*6*/), 0); entity::set_entity_invincible(Local_3285/*6*/, true); entity::set_entity_invincible(Local_3285/*6*/, true); entity::set_entity_invincible(Local_3285/*6*/, true); vehicle::set_vehicle_model_is_suppressed(Local_3285/*6*/.f_5, true); |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} CognoscentiCabrio-GTAV-Poppy.png|Poppy Mitchell's pink version. Molly Schultz Molly Schultz owns a red Cognoscenti Cabrio as seen during Legal Trouble. The car is chased around LSIA before she crashes it into a hangar wall, running inside to her imminent death. The car can be stolen just before, and will otherwise despawn afterwards. Solomon3 script: { iLocal_278 = VEHICLE::CREATE_VEHICLE(joaat("cogcabrio"), vLocal_307, fLocal_320, true, true, false); ENTITY::SET_ENTITY_PROOFS(iLocal_278, true, true, true, true, true, false, 0, false); VEHICLE::SET_VEHICLE_COLOURS(iLocal_278, 27, 27); STREAMING::SET_MODEL_AS_NO_LONGER_NEEDED(joaat("cogcabrio")); AUDIO::_DYNAMIC_MIXER_RELATED_FN(iLocal_278, "SOL_3_MOLLY_CAR_Group", 0); } |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} CognoscentiCabrio-GTAV-LegalTrouble-front.png|Molly Schultz's red version. Notable Owners *Poppy Mitchell owns a pink Cognescenti Cabrio. She can be seen driving it during "Paparazzo - The Meltdown," and can be taken after the mission is completed; it features a unique license plate that reads POPPYMI5. Her variant resembles . *Molly Schultz owns a red Cognoscenti Cabrio which is seen mostly during the mission "Legal Trouble." Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $185,000 from Legendary Motorsport. *Many are seen in Vinewood Hills during the mission Marriage Counseling. This is the only time it spawns in traffic. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May be driven by the Joyrider. However, because it is considered a "high end" vehicle, it cannot be stored if stolen from the street (original version only). *Can be bought for $185,000 from Legendary Motorsport. Trivia *The default radio station for Cognoscenti Cabrio is FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. *The car was originally supposed to spawn in traffic, as seen in the first trailer. *Curiously, the Cognoscenti Cabrio make similar appearances in "Paparazzo - The Meltdown" and "Legal Trouble", being driven by women somehow involved in a police chase. *When the folding roof is lowered or raised it clips very slightly through the boot/trunk, however this is not noticeable unless the player is looking out for it. * When heavily damaged at the front, two spikes will stick out of the front. * When testing races in the Content Creator, this is the only car that, when nearly destroyed, will not restart the test. ** Once the test is exited when the vehicle blows up, the character will be floating on screen, in front of the camera. See Also *Cognoscenti - A sedan version of the Cognoscenti Cabrio. *Cognoscenti 55 - A variant of the standard Cognoscenti. *Paragon R - Sports coupe based on a newer generation of the Bentley Continental GT. References Navigation }}de:Cognoscenti Cabrio fr:Cognoscenti Cabrio es:Cognoscenti Cabrio pt:Cognoscenti Cabrio pl:Cognoscenti Cabrio it:Enus Cognoscenti Cabrio ru:Cognoscenti Cabrio Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Vehicle Class